1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite hose for use in marine loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of the known hoses of the type described is constructed to have two different reinforcing layers interposed between a core tube and a cover, whereby the hose is rendered resistant to collapse, flexure and distortion caused by external force and pressure. One of the reinforcements results from laminating a synthetic fiber cord over the core and acts as a pressure-resistant layer, and the other is adapted to be a kinking-proof layer formed by spirally winding a wire strand on to the fibrous layer. Another known hose is reinforced in a two-layered structure with steel cords.
The first-mentioned hose of a combination reinforcement is not wholly satisfactory as it is liable to plastically deform upon kinking. The last-mentioned, steel-reinforced hose is restorable even after kinking due to the steel cord being greater in plastic strain than the wire strand. The latter hose, however, is susceptible to interlaminar separation because the steel cord is likely to locally buckle at a position adjacent to the cover as the hose is subject to bending and eventual flattening. The steel-reinforced hose has a further drawback in that it involves objectionable pressure buildup while in surging, leading to insufficient durability. This is attributable to the steel cord being less stretchable in the warpwise and weftwise directions and rather prone to prevent the hose against dilation, hence pressure relaxation.